Sounds Like Death
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Semua orang berjuang untuk hidup, tapi aku berjuang untuk mati. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.....Nejisasu. Oneshot. RnR


Disclaimer : Carilla Yvanovskie *Digampar Om Kishi* Oke dech Masashi Kishimoto, puas????!!!

**Sounds Like Death**

_Tap tap tap_

Aku terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang sepi ini. Sedikit lagi, iya aku hampir sampai.

Sunyi, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dan desah napasku saja. Tak ada suara lain.

Dimana, dimana tempat itu? Kenapa terasa jauh sekali? Oh, itu dia. Aku melihat sebuah pintu. Pintu yang sudah sangat akrab denganku. Pintu berwarna coklat tua yang terletak jauh diujung sekolah. Hampir tak ada yang pernah ke tempat ini, selain aku.

KREEEKKKK

Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Benar seperti apa dugaanku, sepi, tak ada seorangpun didalam. Aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Aku mendapati bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Matanya hitam pekat dan rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan. Bayangan itu tak lain adalah aku sendiri.

Beberapa lama aku terus menatap diriku dalam pantulan cermin besar dihadapanku. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata. Hanya selintas memori yang menyeruak di dalam benakku.

Aku teringat akan keluargaku yang entah mengapa hampir semuanya sangat membenciku, kecuali ibu. Apa benar aku ini anak yang tidak diinginkan? Lalu kenapa aku dilahirkan? Kenapa tidak mereka bunuh saja aku ketika masih berupa janin lalu membuang mayatku diselokan? Dan…dan kenapa semua orang tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku? Apa aku memang begitu hina? Kenapa aku hanya dijadikan bahan olokan mereka saja? Apa salahku? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku? Sungguh aku tak mengerti!

AAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas setitik air bening jatuh bergulir disudut mataku. Aku menangis, bayanganku juga.

"Jangan mengangis Sasuke, jangan mengangis. Menangis akan membuatmu semakin lemah. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang baru kan? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi kan?" Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Ingat janjimu." Akupun memutar keran yang ada didepanku. Ingin kubasuh semua kesedihanku, kularutkan bersama air yang mengaliri wajahku.

PRAAKK

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari saku seragamku. Kutatap benda itu lekat-lekat. Pisau lipat. Pisau lipat kesayanganku yang selalu menemaniku dalam setiap kesedihanku. Ya, dia yang selalu menawariku kebebasan dari semua bentuk belenggu yang membebani hidupku selama ini. Kebebasan yang teramat sulit kudapat. Kebebasanku….untuk mereguk indahnya kematian….

Apa kataku? Kematian? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir tentang hal itu. Tidak! Aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi! Aku bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Cukup aku saja yang menangis, aku tidak ingin orang lain menangis karenaku. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat ibuku, satu-satunya orang yang masih menyayangiku, menangis ketika pisau lipatku merobek urat nadiku dan membuatku terkapar dirumah sakit selama berhari-hari. Atau ketika aku ditemukan tergeletak begitu saja dikamarku setelah meneguk racun serangga. Saat itu ibu pun menangis. Atau ketika aku dengan bodohnya berusaha menabrakkan diriku ke sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Dan berakhir dengan retaknya tulang lengan atasku, disana juga ada ibu. Dan dia masih tetap menangis. Tidak, ibu tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu, pada diriku sendiri dan akupun telah berjanji padanya. Ya, dia, sahabatku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuanggap teman, ketika orang lain berpaling memusuhiku. Aku dan dia memiliki banyak persamaan. Kami sama-sama tak terlihat. Bedanya aku sering menjadi bahan olokan teman-teman sekolahku, sedangkan dia, tak ada seorangpun yang menganggap dia ada.

"Ketika kau sedih, berpalinglah padaku. Aku datang untuk membantumu. Lupakan ketergantunganmu pada kematian. Itu tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik. Malah akan meninggalkan luka dihati orang yang menyayangimu. Hargailah hidupmu. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan, demi orang yang kau sayangi, demi dirimu sendiri dan demi aku." Kata-kata itu terluncur dari mulut Neji disaat pertama kami bertemu. Saat aku hampir mati konyol setelah sebuah mobil hampir menabrakku. Tapi Neji keburu menyelamatkanku dan aku hanya terserempet sedikit, akibatnya tulang lengan atasku patah. Tapi itu adalah awal dari persahabatanku dengan Neji.

Dialah orang yang bisa mengertiku sepenuhnya, orang yang bisa mengubah hal yang paling kucintai. Orang yang bisa menyembuhkanku dari ketergantunganku pada kematian. Aku tidak tahu apa bahasa medisnya, tapi menurutku, dulu aku seperti itu. Ketergantungan pada kematian.

Aku kembali menatap sosok dihadapanku. Ada sedikit cahaya kehidupan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dimatanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, sosok itupun ikut tersenyum. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada pergelangan tanganku. Disana tampak bekas goresan yang cukup dalam. Belum sembuh benar, masih terasa sakit. Dan seluruh tubuhku pun memiliki luka-luka yang sejenis, namun tersembunyi. Semua luka itu adalah bukti cintaku pada kematian. Setiap aku ada masalah, setiap ada yang menggangguku, maka aku akan selalu berpaling padanya, meminta pembebasan dari semua penderitaanku. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, terimakasihku pada sahabatku Neji, yang telah berhasil mengubahku.

Oya, hari ini aku ada janji dengannya diatap sekolah. Aku lalu bergegas meninggalkan bayanganku yang juga ikut berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

Kulewati lagi lorong-lorong sepi itu. Kali ini agak sedikit lebih lama karena aku harus berhadapan dengan puluhan anak tangga yang akan mengantarku ke tempat Neji berada.

Hmmm….Neji…

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan mata sebersih bulan purnama itu..

Dia mampu membiusku dalam pesonanya sehingga aku bisa melupakan hasrat utamaku sama sekali.

Langkahku semakin lama semakin pelan. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai diatas atap sekolahku. Suasananya lengang. Hanya ada ruangan kosong yang terbuka berhadapan langsung dengan alam. Disana ada Neji yang berdiri membelakangiku, tampaknya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumamku pelan. Kulihat Neji berdiri diujung atap. Ada yang janggal, tempatnya berdiri terlalu ujung. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia…..

"Neji….jangan…!!!" Seketika aku berteriak dan berlari mendekati sosok Neji. Aku berusaha menangkap Neji sebelum dia jatuh terhempas kebawah. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu memberiku semangat untuk hidup? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang melakukan hal bodoh ini?

"Ne…ne..ji…" Mata kami sejenak beradu. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku, sebuah senyuman…Senyuman itu membuatku ringan tanpa beban. Semakin lama wajah itu semakin jauh, semakin jauh dan senyuman itu semakin tak terlihat lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tak bisa merasakan pijakanku lagi.

"Neji…kenapa?"

"Karena kau begitu cinta pada kematian bukan? Dan seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu, aku datang untuk membantumu, membantumu mengubah dirimu. Tapi kecintaanmu terlalu dalam, dan aku hanya bisa membantumu sebatas ini."

Kata-kata Neji terngiang ditelingaku, sosoknya sudah tak nampak lagi tapi aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya yang begitu dekat, sedekat jarakku pada kematian.

**Fin**

Ini Fic sebenernya fic yang udah lamaaaa banget author tulis. Dulu nama tokoh utamanya gak ada. Tapi berhubung author lagi menggilai pairing Nejisasu, ya jadinya gini dech. Maaf kalau agak aneh, tapi gak tau kenapa author suka dengan fic ini *GE-ER sendiri*.

Buat para reader yang terhormat, please review ya. Kritik, saran, flame? Semua di-welcome-in aja dech.

Buat yang udah baca makasih banyak ya, semoga suka 


End file.
